


Часы

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Magical Artifacts, POV Third Person, Past Tense, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Если бы Фетеке умер своей смертью, Сарасте бы не нервничал. Но Фекете умер иначе, а значит, нужно искать причины...
Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836511
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Часы

Часы были прекрасны сами по себе.

Во-первых, аккуратная золотая цепочка, за которую их так удобно вытаскивать из нагрудного кармана. Во-вторых, они чудесно помещались в ладони. В-третьих, не требовали ни завода, ни обращения к магам. В-четвёртых, колёсико позволяло поправлять время, когда часы по не всегда понятным причинам отставали или убегали. В-пятых, изящная крышечка с защёлкой, которую так здорово открывать лёгким движением пальца, а потом резко захлопывать.

А ещё такие часы стали бы делать лет через четыреста, размышлял Хейкки Сарасте. Сейчас шёл тысяча триста четырнадцатый год Эры Сомнения, и нигде никто подобных вещиц не делал. Из интереса он изучил архивы предыдущих Дланей, и все они писали: часы — воистину диковина, которую повторить при их жизни невозможно. Попадались заметки, что недавно погибший Длань Фекете показывал эту вещь одному из москанийских мастеров, а до того возил в Сюхельмарку к часовщикам.

Сарасте убрал часы в карман и полистал тонкие жёлтые листы, исписанные убористым мелким почерком Фекете, вчитался. Да, лет сорок назад Фекете показывал часы семье Цуре в Линдау. Тогда ещё присутствовал из свартов кто-то. Он же, сварт то есть, и сказал, что таких руд и таких металлов не знает, но попробует сделать. На соседней странице покойный Фекете на полях педантично отметил, что оставил москанийскому мастеру адрес Цуре, чтобы он с ними поговорил о своих идеях.

Покачав головой, Сарасте сложил бумаги, перевязал верёвочкой и осторожно запихнул в шкаф, между пыльной книгой «Мифы Плодородного Полумесяца» и связкой других бумаг. Следовало бы поставить ещё один шкаф…

Про назначение Длани ходили всякие слухи. Сарасте знал это, потому что уже раз пять наместники из Круга подходили к нему со странными вопросами, а на встречное «а зачем тебе» говорили, что ну говорят же, интересно, правда или нет. Приходилось улыбаться и напоминать, что Длань им не обязан ничего говорить. Расстраивались, да. Но больше не спрашивали.

Проблема была в том, что Длань _не назначалась_. Просто один из посвящённых Церкви Девы приезжал в цитадель Круга, потому что чувствовал необъяснимую потребность это сделать, жил там вместе с прошлой Дланью, а потом на очередном собрании буднично говорил, что та ушла в Ультрамарин. Всё.

Во всяком случае, так гласили записи. Покойный Фекете неохотно подтвердил это, но подчеркнул, что далеко не каждая Длань записывала обстоятельства, при которых занимала своё место рядом с Кругом. Сарасте кивал и надеялся, что всё будет мирно, как по писаному.

Но мирно не было.

Фекете погиб.

Следовало расследовать его гибель.

Сарасте задумчиво водил по стеклу циферблата часов большим пальцем. В этой вещице, как ему сказал Фекете, хранится божественная сила. Там, внутри, скрыто могущество времени. Многие древние религии имели в пантеонах божество, связанное с временем, и сила их осталась в мире, хоть сами они и ушли.

Если бы, размышлял Сарасте, удалось повернуть время вспять, то получилось бы увидеть причину гибели Фекете. Возможно, выброси часы его куда-то в будущее, последствия. Ну кроме новой Длани. Хотя и так он мог сказать: слухи понемногу начнут расползаться. Если с ними пойдёт молва, что новая Длань ищет причины гибели старой, то… успокоит ли это людей? Магов успокоит сам факт, потому что они свято убеждены в каких-то воистину божественных способностях Длани к докапыванию до сути вещей. А люди — люди смотрят на вещи немного иначе.

Натт — причудливая страна. Сплошные фьорды, горы да рыбацкие деревушки. Единственный город стоял почти на границе с Вольными Марками, где сосредоточены такие важные для прочих государств вещи. А наттам — наттеям? наттейцам? наттиянам? — не очень, видимо.

Возможно, потому что Натт и не был никогда страной… В обычном понимании, поправил себя Сарасте. Его-то родина тоже вроде и не страна сама по себе, и не часть Москанийского царства, хоть те и построили несколько крепостей среди родных озёр и болот. Но не навязываются, свои законы не насаждают, просто смотрят вокруг и записывают. Удивительно.

Сарасте присел на путевой камень и ещё раз посмотрел на часы. Те лениво тикали. Стрелка перестала возвращаться после каждого оборота, а это значило, что Длань вернулся в нормальное течение времени. Да, подобная магия запрещена, но на него работала божественная мощь. Немало божеств было связано… да хотя бы и со сменой дня и ночи. Это ведь тоже время.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Сарасте, обращаясь к часам. Он держал их за цепочку на вытянутой руке. — Фекете погиб в Натте. Место я нашёл. Что дальше?

— Стоило бы их подвести на нужное время, — сказал за спиной мягкий женский голос. — Не надо оборачиваться, пожалуйста. Я лишь проходила мимо и решила немного помочь, ‘ерр Хейкки.

Голос звучал бы прекрасно, будь он завывающей в трубах бурей, но сейчас он казался слегка простуженным. Сарасте знал его владелицу и потому не стал оглядываться.

Себе дороже.

— Часы нужно просить, как любого бога.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказал Сарасте, глядя на далёкую синюю гладь фьорда. — Но часы не бог и не ведьма. Безделушка, которая говорит, кто я такой. И чуточку помощи.

Хейкки Сарасте лукавил, говоря так. Часы были… даром. Приятным, полезным и тщательно скрываемом.

Не хватало ещё бегать от ненормальных фанатиков.

За спиной снова вздохнули. Взметнулась маленьким смерчем дорожная пыль и опала. Зашумели деревья, а часы громко затикали.

Громко-громко.

Сарасте вытащил их, открыл крышку и с недоумением уставился на буквально бегущую назад одну из трёх стрелок: самую тонкую и длинную. Остальные две двигались с величавым достоинством; смеркалось.

А потом стрелки сошлись на двенадцати, и под аккомпанемент одинокого, полновесного удара колокола, больше подошедшего часам на какой-нибудь ратуше, чем такой маленькой безделушке, мир вздрогнул.

Мало кто знал, что часы — диковина непростая. Обычно их видел только Круг Посвящённых и называл знаком должности. У Длани испокон веков при себе были эти часы. На цепочке. С так замечательно захлопывающейся крышкой. Не нуждающиеся ни в чём. Разве что иногда подвести, но это почти что ничто.

Хейкки знал, что у часов непростая история, знал, что в них — сила богов времени, знал, что они могут вести себя иногда непредсказуемо, вызывая разломы и выбрасывая владельца куда, а главное — _когда_ угодно. Знал, что с ними любое путешествие длится столько, сколько ты готов на него потратить.

Не знал только, кто их сделал. Может, лет через четыреста, как подсказывал огрызок Ясновиденья, одна из Дланей купит и заключит в них такое могущество? Это точно без Волшебника не обойдётся, размышлял Сарасте, никто больше не сумеет провернуть подобное, да и волшебство же это, не магия. А магам Башен не до мелочей, они уходят от людей и не интересуются их делами, хоть и они иногда могут волшебство творить.

Хейкки посмотрел вправо, влево. Дорога оставалось той же, по небу плыли напивающиеся влагой облака, на горизонте собиралась гроза. Деревья шумели, близилась непогода.

И всё это казалось поблёкшим, слегка выцветшим. Как сквозь мутноватое стекло.

Часы на ладони задрожали и повернулись, куда-то указывая застывшими на двенадцати стрелками.

Воздух прочерчивали прозрачные бороздки, будто кто-то проводил частым-частым гребнем по нему.

Смеркалось.

Лес выглядел моложе; на путевом камне мха оказалось куда как больше, чем Хейкки видел, когда присаживался, а у фьорда он не увидел ни одной крыши, ни лодки, ни дыма от костра; однако идти было неожиданно легко, будто бы и не занесло Длань куда-то очень и очень далеко во времени. Поселение ещё не возникло или не возродилось, путевые камни забыты… хотя кто их тогда ставил? Кто жил здесь, в Натте? Кому нужна здесь дорога?

Хейкки перевёл дух и продолжил идти в серо-зелёные лесные глубины. Если сначала ему казалось, что его вытолкнет обратно, в родное время, то сейчас давление окружающей действительности он воспринимал как обычное подталкивание в нужную сторону, чтобы путник из будущего, не приведи апостолы, не затерялся. А то как иначе он сделает то, что было когда-то уже им сделано? Никак, и часы не помогут. Вот и шёл Хейкки Сарасте неведомо куда, подгоняемый самим течением времени.

Но заметив впереди людей, замедлил шаг. Тихо скользнул за дерево. Осторожно выглянул, молясь, чтобы его не обнаружили, потому что кто знает, чем это обернётся?..

Пока ещё живой Йене Фекете что-то уверенно и быстро говорил сидевшему прям в еловых иголках на земле человеку с белыми-белыми волосами, с усыпанным веснушками лицом, близоруко щурящемуся глазами цвета незабудок, держащему в лодочке из ладоней… часы.

Окровавленные руки, заметил Сарасте. По самый локоть красные, и рубаха его, грубая и домотканая, в пятнах этой крови, и штаны словно заскорузлые от неё, и пьексуты с их загнутыми вверх носками. И колотило этого человека страшно. Он что-то тихо лепетал, качая в ладонях часы, и Фекете слушал, кивал — и указывал на себя.

— …в самом деле, — говорил Йене, — вы не сможете без помощи. Я много времени провёл, слушая мою предшественницу. Она вернулась. Не рассказывала, но я наблюдателен…

— Да, — тихо лепетал человек. — Много лиц я видел и вижу. Все приходят помочь. Некоторые остаются, о да, остаются навсегда. Неведомые дали уголёк, да поди сдержи его. Тебе бы не приходить… — Он сощурился ещё сильнее. — Вижу знакомые черты. Из какого дома ты пришёл?

Йене ответил. Негромко, смахнув со лба лёгкие свои волосы, лёгкие, как лебяжий пух.

— Вот куда мой характер ушёл, — горько засмеялся человек и поднял ладони с часами вверх. Кровь капала на землю. — Вот чем плачý за дары. Скую воедино, вот и всё. А приходить всё будут… И до тебя, и после тебя. Знаешь, что делать, как помочь?

— Не уверен. — Йене протянул руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. — Но разве это имеет значение, почтенный Кауко? Время будет обуздано ради нас всех.

_Ну да, сердито бормотал истекающий кровью в лесах Фекете, это был Кауко. Тот самый. Дурак ты, Хейкки, и это не лечится. Не та разновидность дурака, чтобы лечилось. А теперь отправляйся уже домой. Я-то знаю, что и как сделать, а ты дома должен быть. И попробуй только прямо всё записать!_

Часы тикали. Они были по-своему прекрасны даже сейчас, когда Сарасте в своей комнате в цитадели Круга записывал: «Ходил по следам. Ели по грозе загадочные. Кровь, часы заторопились, пришлось приводить в порядок».

Пахло морем, как и всегда. В этой крепости иначе не бывает.

А ведь однажды, подумал Сарасте, и мне придётся идти к Кауко, идти на тысячу и ещё триста, что ли, лет назад, и уговаривать принять мою помощь. Он упрямый, все записи твердят об этом, но ему и жить надо, а не только сковывать своей волей силу богов ради тех, кто будет после него.

Интересно, а вторая Длань приходила? Или третья? С кого это началось?

Сарасте почесал нос. Посмотрел на часы. Поднял взгляд на потемневшую от времени картину.

«Кауко Ниеми, Длань Создателя».

Часы тикали. Они не спешили и не отставали.


End file.
